Wedding Disasters
by MrLUCIFERTaxi
Summary: what happes when amu is getting married to Tadase and Ikuto objects infront of EVERYONE!Will romance happen? What about Tadase? Will Amu marry someone else, or is she done with love all together? Amuto! Minor: KairiXyaya, KuukaixOC , NagihikoxOC not alot.
1. Ikutos back?

**Emiri-Emiri here with, hopefully, a good one-shot.**

**Dia- I'm sure it will be.**

**Emiri- thank you dia. ^-^**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ITS CHARACTERS! PEACH_PIT DOES! Although I would love to.-_-'**

**Name-Ages-What they are.(bridesmaid, best man, Ect. Ect.)**

**Ami-13-Flower Girl**

**Yaya-20-Brides maid**

**Kairi-20-grooms maid**

**Lulu-21-brides maid**

**Amu-21-Bride**

**Tadase-21-Groom**

**Nagi-21-Best Man**

**Rima-21-Brides maid**

**Utau-22-Maid of Honor**

**Kuukai-22-Grooms Maid**

**Ikuto-26-Amus Lover (XD)**

**Adults-old**

**WARNING! - Its Tadamu at the beginning, and if you don't like it to the point you can't stand I'll give a warning where you can skip. 3**

**Amu's POV**

It's here. My Wedding. Of course it's with Tadase. I love him, but not like I love a certain Blue cat. Yes, Ikuto. I love him, but he left when I was twelve and hasn't come back since.Well, oh well. I just finished my make-up, Right as Utau walks in."Amu, its time." She says. Ugh, here goes nothing. "Sure." I say.

**Utaus POV**

She seems ……… sad? Oh well ill ask her later.

**NO POV**

As Amu linked her arm around her fathers the doors opened as the music played and they walked down the aisle. Flashbacks started running around crazily in Amus' head as she stared ahead.

_~Flashback~_

_Amu and Tadase were sitting in a restaurant, a fancy one."Amu….." Tadase started."Hmmm?" said a curious Amu."Amu… W-wi-will y-you marry m-me?" He stuttered."Y…YES!" really the pinkette wasn't happy. She was sad that it wasn't Ikuto proposing to her, but she was 21(1) and she has to move on._

_~No more Flashbacks~ (2)_

(WARNING TADAMU AHEAD! SKIP IF YOU WANT)

"Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today in holy matrimony." The Preacher said, as he started the vows.

'_This is it'_ thought Amu. (3)_'Ikuto…I love you, you won the bet.'_(4)

**(READ NOW! DONT SKIP!)**

"Tadase" stated the preacher" Do you take Miss Hinamori Amu to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in better or for worse, until death do you apart?"

"I do" he said.

"Amu, do you take Mr. Hotori Tadase to be your lawfully wedded Husband, in sickness and in health, in better or for worse, until death do you apart?"

**AMUS POV**

"I…" I didn't know what I wanted. Ikuto or Tadase? Ugh, well I guess Tadase I haven't seen Ikuto in 9 years.

"I….I do." I stated." If anyone objects, please say so now or forever hold your peace."

"I object." Said a Husky voice. There's only one person that I know that has that voice.

_Ikuto._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_**Pairings-**_

**Utau + Kuukai Kuutau **

**Rima + Nagi Nagima **

**Yaya + KairiYairi or Kaya**

**AMUTO!**

**Notes**

**1- It was December when he proposed- and its springs when they have the wedding- remember her b-day is in September.**

**2- I'm too lazy to do anymore-just think of random stuff that happened in the manga and anime, but with Tadase and Ikuto.**

**3- I only know that part of the vows.**

**4- Remember the bet/Promise he made with her.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Emiri-Thank you all for reading now please review. AND NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!! If you review you get a hug and kiss on the cheek from Ikuto. Come on I know you want oneeeee. and I have pictures on my profile of the outfits.**

**Amu-WHAT!?!?!?!?**

**Ikuto-oh now you love me!-starts pouting cutely-**

**Emiri-Okaaaay?**

**Song of the chapter-**

**My life would suck without you-Kelly Clarkson-Nice song, although when she says"** **Forever united here somehow, yeah! You got a piece of me, and honesty! To me it sounds like "Forever united here somehow, yeah you got a piece of me, and Tadase!"But it's a good song.**

**Happy Christmas- Amu Hinamori- adorable song.**

**Secret Princess- Yua Sakurai- I like both versions but her voice is just too cute!**

**Confessions of a broken heart (daughter to Father) - I don't know but I like this song, the last I love you made me cry the first time I watched the MV.**

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Should I continue this story?? IM NOT SURE!!!!!!!!!Should it be a Chapter Story? Please Answer! **


	2. No wedding? What will happen?

**Emiri-Hey Hey it's me again. Thank you all who reviewed.**** Aqua4395 and Aangsfan thank you So Much you were the first two to review.**

**Aangsfan- we both get a kiss on the cheek and a hug from………IKUTO!**

**Ikuto- okay-kisses cheek and hugs both of them-**

**Emiri- any who, please vote on my poll in my profile. Also I have some news but I'll wait till the end of the chappie.**

**Mimi- Emiri doesn't own shugo chara, peach-pit does pya.**

**Emiri- WHERE DID YOU COME FROM! - Hides behind chair-**

**Mimi- your dreams pya.**

**Emiri- oh. OKAY!**

_**WARNING! WARNING! SEVERE TADASE BASHING IN THIS CHAPPIE! I REPEAT SEVERE TADASE BASHING IN THIS CHAPPIE! **_

**(Text)= authors note**

"Text"=talking

'_Text'_=thoughts

"TEXT"=yelling

_Text_=every ones thoughts

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Ikuto?" amu whispered.

_He's back_. Ikuto's back. "IKUTO!" amu ran to him and hugged him.

Of course he hugged back. "Miss me?" he teased.

"Tadase I'm sorry, but I do not wish to marry you." Said amu.

"JUST CAUSE THE THEIVING FELINE COMES BACK YOU WONT MARRY ME!" screamed a very pissed off Tadase.

"Don't yell at her." Said Lulu.

"I WILL IF I WANT TO! SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BIT*H" screamed Tadase

"DON'T YELL AT US, GAY BOY!" Screamed Utau. (1)

"What are you, a PMSing Girl!" asked Amu.

"WHAT?!" screamed Tadase. "YOU OBVIOUSLY SOUND LIKE IT!" screamed Amu.

"Amu, stop it." Said Ikuto **(A/N- thought I forgot him? Well actually I kind of did for a sec. -_-')**

"Oh, I kind of forgot you were there. Heh" said a very sheepish looking amu.

"thanks." He mumbled, pouting.

"Here is your ring back, retard."(2) Said Amu, throwing the Ring back at Tadase. "And don't come near me again." And with that she walked out.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Emiri- And that's the end of the Chappie.**

**Ikuto- That's all!-storms off, mumbling-**

**Amu- Ikuto wait!-runs after Ikuto-**

**Emiri- -Looks around- IM ALONE! - Starts crying-**

**Asuka- I'm here.**

**Emiri- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Any way about the news, I'm going back to school, September 2, so I won't be able to update that much anymore. Also I have a quest for you all! That is if you want to do it. Every chappie at the end I will put a question. Whoever gets it right, or close enough, will get to be in the skit thingies! This chappies question is:**

**What is my favorite Color?**

**Any way**

**(1)- I don't want to offend any gays, so NO OFFENSE! I'm Sorry if I offended you!**

**(2)- I don't mean to offend any Mentally Ill people either. So I'm Sorry!**

**Songs of this chappie!**

**Miss Love Tantei- W- **very good song and, it's got a catchy tune. And good music, listen to the instrumental, it's awesome!

**Fly On the Wall-T.A.T.U-** very pretty song. Better than Mileys version.

**RoboKiss-W-** funny MV.

**Sabiashii Nettaigyou-W-** Adorable song. Love the part" Lonely YURAYURA Swimming' YURAYURA Dreaming' ai ga yureru"  
**Malchick Gae-** TATU- loves it.

**Survivor**-**DBSK**- cool song.


	3. AUTORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE!

I'm so sorry that the last chappie was short but I kind of ran out of ideas! CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE HELP ME! OH and I forgot to mention that EVERYONE WHO REVIEW GOT A KISS AND HUG FROM IKUTO! IM SORRY IM SO SO SO SORRY! I just have writers block. BADLEY! Its 2:35 A.M. and I really need your guys help!

Thank you!

~*With Love*~

Emiri B'-,


	4. tadase raped

**Emiri-hey sorry I haven't updated in so long, I kind of had writers block. Aangsfan- or ****Shedenie is here. She is my new buddy. **

**Aangsfan-HI! XD *switches to Shedenie character***

**Shedenie-Thank you. Here is another chapter of Wedding disasters. **

**Emiri- oh and before I forget, I just watched Kagos and Nonos graduation concert, and I cried. Kago couldn't even finish one of the lines she was crying so hard, and the members were crying so hard they didn't sing right! I CRIED! T~T.**

**Ikuto- Okaaaay any way Emiri or Shedenie own nothing except the plot.**

**Emiri- it came to me in one of my many awkward dreams.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Amus POV**

I was walking home, after I changed, thinking. Who do I want? Ikuto? Well he is very sexy, I mean handsome looking man. Tadase? Well……. Oh screw it I love Ikuto. I got to my apartment, finally! But my door was unlocked. I could've sworn I locked it. Oh well, when I walked in all the lights were on and a… coat was hung up? I went into my bedroom and saw Tadase sitting on my bed!

**No POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Amu." What are you doing here?" She yelled pointing accusingly at him. Tadase got up of her bed and advanced towards her until she hit the wall." Amu I love you and I will always love you. So please marry me." Said Tadase, with a sick smirk.

"NO!" yelled amu. Then a husky and sexy voice said "Amu?"

"IKUTO! HELP!" screamed amu.

Ikuto then came running into the room. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" yelled Ikuto in all his sexiness! When he came in Tadase was licking Amus cheek.

"I'm taking her back." Said Tadase while letting go of amu. Amu took the opportunity to run, while the boys-I mean men were fighting.

**Amus POV**

I ran off to the park and sat on the swing, crying. I was so upset. Then I heard footsteps, and then I heard two girls talking. "Have you heard Linkin Parks, 'Numb'?" asked the girl with long brown hair, red streaks and side bangs with red tips. She was wearing a red tank top, a black jacket over it, ripped jeans and a pair of red converse."Oh yeah it's such a good song!" said the other girl. She had long brown hair with blue streaks in it, and blue tips on her bangs, which where side bangs. Her hair was pulled up into two high pigtails they went to her waist. She was wearing white shorts, with a white shirt. Over that was a jean vest, she was also wearing black knee high flat boots.

"Hey, Shedenie, look over there." Said the girl with blue streaks. "Oh, poor girl, wonder why she's crying?" Said Shedenie."I don't know. Let's go find out." said the blue streaked hair girl. "Hey are you ok, miss?" asked Shedenie.

"I'm fine." whispered Amu. "You don't look okay, oh and I'm Emiri Yamagoto. Pleased to meet 'cha." Said Emiri Holding out her hand. I shook it. "I'm Hinamori Amu." I answered. "So what's wrong?" asked Emiri. "Yeah, we can tell you were crying. Oh and I'm Shedenie Yamagoto. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. I shook it. Well, I might as well explain.

**AFTER EXPLAINGING!**

"Oh that's so sad!" Said Emiri. "Yeah, and I don't know what to do!" sobbed Amu. "You should just trust your heart." Said Emiri.

"Don't pick the gay one." said Shedenie.

" I never said any of them where gay." Said Amu.

"The blonde twerp is gay, I know it." Said Shedenie.

"Your right. Now I need to go. They're still at my house. Fighting." said Amu, with a sheepish grin. "Bye" said Shedenie and Emiri. "Bye." Called amu

_I have to get there and pick Ikuto, before Tadase can do anything! _Thought amu.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Emiri- what can Tadase do, "Holy crown"? LOLZ! You can side-step that and take him down Iku-puu**

**Shedenie- YEAH! Tadagay is a fag. We don't own anything, tadagay belong to Keiko Hayasaka (spelled right?)**

**Ikuto- Come one I'll beat you up like the girl you are!**

**Rima- that's not funny and it certainly doesn't make sense.**

**Emiri- YOU CAN'T HIT A GIRL IKUTO!**

**Shedenie-LMFAO**

**Utau- you've read it**

**Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Yoru- Now review (desu, nya)**

**Emiri- you get Yoru for a day!**

**Ikuto- you know I kind of need him.**


	5. New Advice! Wheres Ikuto!

**Emiri-Hey welcome back!**

**Shedenie-HI! Here's another chapter of wedding disastrous**

**Yoru- Thank you for reviewing if you did, Nya.*waves cat paw***

**Emiri and Shedenie- YORU!!!!!!*start fighting over who gets him***

**Ikuto- he's my Chara.**

**Emiri- but you ignore him!**

**Amu- *sigh* Shedenie or Emiri don't own anything.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**AMUS POV**

As soon as I got home I saw Tadase some out.

As he passes me I could've sworn he said something about being out for 10 minutes. Wow, Ikuto must be a good fighter.

When I went in everything was exactly the same as it was when I left. Except there was no Ikuto. When I went outside again I saw Emiri, Shedenie and Ikuto. They were in a red convertible. And Shedenie was driving?

Ikuto got out of the car and ran towards me. "Amu I was worried about you! Don't just get up and leave!" yelled Ikuto.

**No POV**

"I'm sorry Ikuto." Said Amu. "We found him in the park. He asked us if we saw you." Said Shedenie. "Based on your description of him, we knew it was Iku-puu." Said Emiri. "I told you to stop calling me that!" yelled Ikuto.

She just laughed." Anyway," continued Shedenie." We told him we talked to you, and you said you were going back to you apartment. So we brought him here."

"Thank you" said Amu. "Well we'll be going now, Bye." said Emiri. "Bye" said Shedenie. "Bye." Said Amu and Ikuto.

"Amu……remember the bet?" said a smirking Ikuto." Yes." Answered Amu." and you won."

"I……did?" asked Ikuto." Yep!" said amu" I l-love y-you t-t-to I-Ikuto." As she said this she blushed, so hard she looked like she was going to go "BOOM!" any moment now.

Ikuto only stared at her. Then he swooped down and

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~`**

**Emiri- *laughs like Tadase* I left you all with a cliff hanger. What will he do?**

**Ikuto- Kiss her.**

**Emiri- Shhhhhhh!* smacks him with a fish***

**Shedenie- well, at least you uploaded twice today, so they should be grateful.**

**Yoru- yeah nya.**

**Emiri- OH! And before I forget, Shedenie& I have made a club. It's called: WLYCIDEFTOT. Or We Love Yoru Cause Ikuto Doesn't Except For That One Time.**

**Shedenie- I'M the President!**

Emiri- I'M the Vice President!

**Shedenie- Look, I even made a T-shirt! *holds up dark blue t-shirt with an adorable pic of Yoru with WLYCIDEFTOT written on it* If you wan to join, our first decrees are that you love Yoru as much as possible and that you have to end each sentence with ~nya.**

Emiri- Like this, nya!

**Yoru- Join Nya!**

**Ikuto-I love Yoru.**

**Amu-Awwww.**

**Kuukai-You've read it, now review.**

**Emiri & Shedenie- KUUKAI!*Glomps***

**Emiri-He's Mine!**

**Shedenie- No he's MINE!**


	6. Longest chapter everKISSES TADASE!

Ikuto leaned in and promptly…bit her ear.

"Eh!?! Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed, Ikuto laughing at her shocked expression. He shook his head. "I'll always love you Hinamori Amu. Remember that." And with that he walked away. Amu sighed and walked inside. She thought of the events that happened just moments before.

_I'll always love you Hinamori Amu. Remember that. _Amu sighed again, why did he ask her to remember that? Would he be leaving again soon? She hoped not.

She sat there for a minute contemplating until she decided that she _really_ needed to take a shower. After nearly getting raped by Tadase and running through the park, she deserved a shower. When she got out she did her normal after-shower routine and sat on her bed.

_You, change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you pms-_

She answered on the third ring of her phone. "Hello?" She answered. "Hello Hinamori-san. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me and some of the other guys." Said Nagihiko.

"By 'some of the other guys' you mean everyone excluding Tadase, right?" She asked.

"Of course Hinamori-san. I heard what happened, Yamagato-san told me." Nagi said.

"Wait, you know Shedenie?" Amu asked.

"Well I was talking about Emiri-chan, but yes. Doesn't everybody?" Nagi answered. Amu stayed quiet. She had never heard of Shedenie or Emiri before today. So she just answered Nagi's earlier question.

"I would love to go with you guys tomorrow."

"Great, we'll meet you there at eleven. We'll have lunch there too. Oh! And bring Tsukiyomi-san too." He said before hanging up. Amu sighed. Did she really want to talk to Ikuto after his (very much loved) confession and her own embarrassing one? Amu was sure that as soon as he answered with that sexy yet intimidating voice she would not be able to make a coherent sentence. So she did it the easy way. Through the art of text messaging.

_Hey, Nagi invited us 2 go 2 the mall 2morrow. Wanna cum? _

She waited for his reply.

_Sure._ Of course, Amu though, not a 'yeah!' or an 'I'd love to!' or a 'hell yes!' just 'sure.'

Could Ikuto be any less talkative? She sighed, she figured that was one of the reasons she loved him anyway. His air of mystery and…un...talkative…ness…

She groaned and turned off the light to her room and quickly fell asleep.

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

When she woke up she groaned and shut her eyes closed again. The sunlight had risen to hit her face directly. This she did not enjoy. She slowly opened her eyes to look at the clock and it was already 9 o' clock. She had two hours to kill. Well, really only one and a half because it took her about thirty minutes to get to the mall.

She groaned as she fell out of her bed to get up. When she was finally standing she got dressed in a black and red-checkered skirt, a black shirt with a red long-sleeved shirt underneath, and big black boots. And of course, her trade-mark X shaped hair clip. She looked at her clock. Only 9:23. She walked down stairs (9:25) and had a small breakfast (9: 35) since she'd be eating at the mall in a bit then sat down to watch the TV (9:37)

News, boring.

_Click, _she changed the channel.

Soap opera? Um…no.

_Click_

Some dumb little kid show? Ha! No…

_Click_

Something about animals and them getting abused? No she refused to be sad today.

_Click, _she turned the TV off. There was nothing good on today. Let's see, flicking through the channels took me…three minutes. It was only 9:40. She groaned in frustration and decided to go on the computer. She went to MySpace. No updates there. Facebook, no update. Her e-mail? Not even a piece of junk mail. Did God _want_ her to be bored?

9:53

She was gonna explode. She stomped her way downstairs, grabbed her bag, and decided to walk over to the mall instead of taking a taxi. It would take longer. _Why do I want to get to the mall so badly? _

_Because you get to see Ikuto! _Her conscious told her. She decided not to listen to her conscious today because she knew it was going to get on her nerves.

_Am I going insane? _She thought.

_Considering you're fighting with yourself, yes. _Shut up.

**An hour and 15 minutes later**

Nagi and the others (including Ikuto, excluding Tadase) were waiting at the front entrance when they finally saw Amu approaching.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Amu said, slightly out of breath. "It's ok, Amu." Nagi said, she looked over and saw Ikuto who was smiling at her. She blushed tomato red. "Come on everyone! Yaya wants to see that new clothes store!" Yaya said excitedly, dragging Kairi with her. Everyone laughed and followed Yaya in pairs. Nagi and Rima, Utau and Kuukai, and of course Ikuto and Amu were left. "Come on, Amu." Ikuto said, almost seductively, holding out his hand. She took it and blushed (if possibly) more.

They walked around the mall, Yaya was essentially dragging them everywhere except for a few stores that Rima and Utau demanded to go in to. Like a gag store and expensive clothing line stores. Amu didn't really mind where they went as long as she was with friends so she was having fun.

As soon as Yaya started complaining about being hungry they decided to get some lunch. After they go their food they sat down. "Yaya's tired already!" Yaya complained. "We've only been walking around for an hour." Rima said blandly. Utau shook her head and rolled her eyes as Kuukai, Nagi, and Amu laughed. Ikuto smirked. "I don't care! Amu-chii can we go home already?" Yaya said, turning to her pink-haired friend.

"I don't know Yaya, it isn't really up to me. Besides I'm having fun."

"Aw, Amu-chii, I'm tired!"

"Why don't _you_ go home then and we'll stay here." Rima said blandly again.

"I could take her place." Jokingly said a voice that Amu never wanted to hear again. She turned around and saw Tadase standing behind her. They all glared daggers as Amu looked up at him slightly horrified. But she composed her face once he looked down at her. "What do you want?" She asked coldly. "I just came to apologize, Amu-chan."

"You can't call me 'Amu-chan' anymore." She said looking towards Ikuto's face. His eyes were intense as if they were purple-blue fire. "Oh…um ok Hinamori-san. I just came here to apologize, what I did yesterday was…wrong." He said looking ashamed.

"Wrong!? You think what you did yesterday was _wrong!?!_ Try horrible, terrifying, scarring-the-brain awful!" Ikuto nearly shouted at the blonde boy. "I'm sorry, ok? I was just hurt…after all that you've done to me I was just-"Amu disrupted him.

"All that _I've _done to _you?"_ Amu started, "Tadase all I did was choose love. What I thought was right for me! If you really loved me you would accept that and let it go! Do you realize how much you've hurt me? I told you I liked you and you refused me. You told me you liked me but only a certain part of me! Then you tried to force me to forget about Ikuto, and when he comes back and I tell you I love him you try to _rape_ me! That hardly seems fair!"

"I…" Tadase started, not sure what to say. He looked at all of the angry faces at the table. "I can see I'm not wanted here." He said finally, turning away, "I'll leave now." and he walked away. All the faces calmed slightly as he left but looked back at Amu whom had a pained look on her face. "You know, going home now doesn't sound so bad anymore." She said quietly. They all agreed and walked outside together. "I'll walk you home." Ikuto said to Amu, after good-byes.

Amu nodded and they started their silent walk back.

**^-^-^-^-^-^**

"You know _Amu_," started Ikuto "what I said last night was true." Was she hearing right. Wait… of course she was.

" Umm... yeah…. I know." Replied a skittish amu.

"Good. So I was thinking," said Ikuto, uh-oh this can't be good." And I was wondering… if you would like to go on a date." Stated Ikuto.

Who was I kidding this is AWSOME! "Uhh….. I'd love to, Ikuto." Said amu with a smile.

**^-^-^-^-^-^**

**~Ikuto POV~**

She's smiling. "Thank you, _Amu-koi_." At this she blushed cherry red. Of course I, being Tsukiyomi Ikuto, smirked at this.

We arrived at her apartment. "See ya _Amu-koi_." I said.

**~NO POV~**

" B-bye I-Ikuto." Stuttered amu. Ikuto leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers. Amu felt in bliss, as did Ikuto.

_His lips are so soft._ Thought Amu. _He tastes like Chocolate._

_She tastes just like she smells, strawberries_. Thought Ikuto.

The kiss was just a simple sweet kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. They broke apart, in need of air.

"Well I should be going." Said Ikuto.

"Bye, Ikuto-koi." Said amu.

When Amu was sure Ikuto was gone, she felt her lips. She could still feel the feeling of Ikutos' lips there.

She blushed cherry red. Still touching her lips gingerly she turned around and went into her apartment.

She locked her door, and made herself dinner.

Then she cleaned up the house a bit, went to take a shower and went to bed.

The next day will be very hectic, because a certain someone will get in the way, and it will not be pretty.

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

**Emiri-How was it, nya? Shedenie, did the first part, creating the longest chapter in this story, so Give a round of applause to SHEDENIE, nya! **

**-fake audience claps and cheers-**

**Shedenie- yeah, but you made the part from where it said, and so began there silent walk home, to the end! So some credit goes to you, nya.**

**Ikuto- Happy B-day, **_**Amu-koi.**_

**Amu- Thank you. –Blushes-**

**Shedenie and Emiri- Awwww, nya.**

**Yoru- Anyway, nya please review, nya.**

**Shedenie and Emiri- YORU, NYA! Glomps.**

**Every one- BYE BYE( nya / dechuu / desu, pya)**


	7. Date! what could go wrong!

**Emiri-Hey Guys so sorry I never updated, I was really busy with school.**

**Ikuto- -mumbles- or you were slacking off.**

**Emiri- NU UH! I had so much work due, and I had a dance Friday night!**

**Shedenie- OH WELL! NONE OF US OWN SHUGO CHARA! 3**

**Amu- If they did, Tadase would've been dead, I would've been with Ikuto, and Yoru would've been a main character, and not a shugo chara.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**NO POV!**

Amu groaned as she stumbled out of bed. "I hate mornings!" she said/yelled. _When don't you?_ Said her conscious. "Oh god, not you again." Great now she was talking to herself. "Ughhhh." stated Amu.

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah, you pms like a b_

_I would know_

"WHERE IS IT?!" screamed Amu,"STUPID CELL!"

_And you over think, always speak cryptically_

_I should know, that you're not good for me~!_

'_Cause your hot n your cold  
your yes than your no, you're in then you're out_

_You're up and you're down, your wro-_

"HA! Found it!" said amu," Hello?" "_Hey, Amu-Koi_." said a very husky voice, from the other end.

"Ikuto?" asked a curious amu. "_Who else?" _replied Ikuto_ "_Oh. Hey." replied amu. _"I'll pick you up at 1:15, ok?"_ said Iku-puu** (sorry had to add it)**

Amu looked at her clock. **I12:20I.** "IKUTO! THAT ONLY GIVES ME LESS THAN AN HOUR TO GET READY!" screamed Amu.

**IKUTO POV**

"I'll pick you up at 1:15, ok?" I told her. Ready….3….2…..1 _"IKUTO THAT ONLY GIVES ME LESS THAN AN HOUR TO GET READY!" _screamed the pissed off girl. "Well than you better start getting ready." I told her, than I hung up. I chuckled. "This is going to be a long day." I told myself.

**Nagi's POV!**

I called Emiri-chan up, But Shedenie answered. "Hello?" she asked

"Hi, its Nagihiko, is Emiri-chan there?" I asked

"Oh! Hi Nagi-kun. Uh, Hold on." she answered. "EMIRI! NAGI~!" I heard her call.

Then I was talking to Emiri,"Hello?" she asked

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go out, tonight I mean." I asked her.

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed**.**"Great! Meet me at the clock in the park at 7 o'clock, okay?" I asked.

"K!" she replied, and then hung up. YES! Score one for Nagihiko!

**Back to amu! AMU POV!**

Stupid cat. Stupid stupid cat. Leaving me only 40 minutes to get ready. I take a shower, eat a banana, and get dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a light blue and black tunic/sweater that has a low v neck and it buttons up, with a black tank-top underneath.

I put my hair up in two high pigtails, like amulet diamond, and head to the door. I threw on a pair of black high-tops and look at the clock. **I1:14I**.Guess I better head out. Right when I got out, and locked my apartment door, Ikuto pulled up in a black sports car.

**NORMAL POV!**

"Wow." was what came out of the pinkettes mouth. "Come on, hop in" said Ikuto. He opened the shot-gun side door, as she started walking to the car. "You look nice." said Ikuto. "As do you." replied amu.

He was wearing a black dress-shirt, with the first two buttons un-done and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was also wearing dark jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

Then amu slid into the driver's seat. Ikuto got in on the other side, and drove off."Hey, where are we going?" asked amu

"You'll see. I know you'll love it though." Said Ikuto

"O…kay?" said amu. When they got to a tall grassy hill, Ikuto parked the car underneath it. "Were here." He stated.

"Where….Are…..We?" asked amu, looking around like a kid in a candy store. "This is where I used to come to clear my head." Replied Ikuto.

"Well, let's go to the top then!" said an overly-energetic Amu. As she ran off, the boy chased after her, both laughing. When they got to the top, they fell down laughing, still. "Ha-ha…That was so much fun…" said amu, out of breath.

"Yeah….-pant-...It... - Pant-…..was." answered Ikuto. "Thanks, Ikuto." Said amu, drifting off into a world of dreams only amu can have. Ikuto saw this, and smiled. Not smirk, no, Smile. A true smile. "You're welcome…Amu." Said Ikuto as he leaned over her and brushed his lips gently over hers. Then he laid his head on her**(cough) **chest(**cough) **and fell into a deep slumber, dreaming the wonderful, scary, and disturbing dreams only a pervert like Ikuto can have.

**3 HOURS LATER!**

"Amu….Amu... wake up amu." said a smirking, sexy Ikuto. Said girl, groaned, lightly made her hand go in contact with his cheek, rolled over, and……………..almost fell of the side of the cliff. "AMU!" yelled Ikuto. Amus eyes snapped open. "KYAAAA!" screamed amu. But Ikuto was fast (**we all know that.) **and caught her before she fell.

"Clumsy idiot." said Ikuto. "I AM NOT!" said amu. "Amu, you almost fell off a cliff! You kinda are an idiot! Not to mention clumsy!" yelled Ikuto. "IM SORRY, OKAY! I DIDN'T KNOW!" Amu yelled back, now on the verge of tears.

Ikuto saw this and his gaze softened and he moved closer to her, drawing her into a protective hug."I'm sorry for yelling at you I was just scared. Please don't cry, please?" begged cat-boy. Amu looked up and blushed, but gave him a big smile. "I'm sorry Ikuto. I should've known you'd be scarred. I was just being a 'Clumsy idiot'." Replied Strawberry-head. She then kissed him on the lips.

"Let's go somewhere else." said Ikuto,"You can pick." "THE AMUSMENT PARK!" yelled amu. Ikuto chuckled at her enthusiasm.

**AMUSMENT PARK!**

Once they got to the amusement park, it was packed! They found a spot, and parked the car. Once they got in line, all the girls were ogling over Ikuto. "Not again." said Ikuto." what?" asked Amu

"Everywhere I go, girls are all over me." answered Ikuto. Amu looked around."Oh." said Amu. She looked at the ground. Ikuto saw this, and lifted her head, and firmly pressed his lips to hers."GASP!" said all the girls.

But there was one person who saw this, and wanted to kill Amu. Once Amu and Ikuto got to the ticket booth, the ticket guy was checking amu out. "Here are your tickets, pretty lady." Said the guy. "I'm taken." Said Amu.

They went in a rode some rides. After that, they sat down on a bench. Then the person earlier who wanted to kill amu came up to her side, grabbed her arm, and pulled her of the bench. The person sat down beside Ikuto.

Amu got up and glared at the person. "Saaya!? What are you doing here?!" asked amu. "I'm taking Mr. sexy here away from you." Stated Saaya. "So you want to come to my house? We can play a fun game." Said Saaya. Ikuto just looked at her, like she was talking gibberish. "Sure," said Ikuto, making Amu run of crying, "Meet me at Utaus concert, tonight." Said Ikuto. With that he got up, and ran off to find amu.

The first place he checked was the Teacups. Actually, the fuchsia teacup. There she was. When she got off, Ikuto grabbed her arm, making her look at him. He then pulled her into a hug. "Don't do that!" said Ikuto, "I told her to meet me at Utaus concert." Said Ikuto. "So?" asked amu

"So," Ikuto said whilst smirking, "this." He pulled out his black cell, and dialed 7 numbers.

Ring ring….Ring ring….Ring ri-

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Utau, it's me, Ikuto."

"_Hey."_ Stated Utau

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Ikuto

"_Sure, Explain."_ Replied Utau

"Well………" then he began explaining what happened.

"_Oemgee. That's horrible! Poor Amu! Did you find her?!"_ said Utau.

"Yes I did." replied Ikuto.

"_Well, don't worry, I'll give her a piece of my mind!"_ said Utau.

"Thanks, but don't overdo it!" said Ikuto.

"_I won't"_ replied Utau_. "Bye!"_

"Bye." he hung up.

"There." he simply stated. "Thank you." said Amu. "Amu, I'm so sorry, about today." said Ikuto. "Its okay." she said, "can we go home?" "sure." said Ikuto.

**AMUS APARTMENT!**

When they pulled up to her apartment Ikuto walked her up to the door. "Bye, Amu-Koi." said Ikuto. "Bye." said amu. They shared a sweet kiss. Right when Ikuto turned around, He felt something on his shirt. He turned around and saw Amu standing there, with her door open looking at Him.

"Where are you staying, Ikuto?" she asked. "In a hotel Nearby." he answered.

"Why don't you stay with me? I have room." she asked. "Sure." he replied.

When he went in it was Beautiful.

"Wow." was all he said. "Huh?" amu turned and looked at him. "Oh. Yeah its big." she simply stated.

"More like humongous." Ikuto mumbled. "I heard that!" said amu. She led him through a door on the right. The stopped in an orange room." Here's your room." said Amu.

"I don't get to sleep with my little strawberry?" asked Ikuto, his kitty side coming out. "Fine." said Amu.

Then amu toke a shower, and Ikuto toke one after her. While he was in the shower she was making diner. Salmon, with rice and shrimp.

As Ikuto got out of the shower and got dressed** (they went and got all of his clothes from the hotel and everything) **she called out "Ikuto dinners ready!"

"K!" he called back. He came out and both started eating.

When they finished amu cleaned up, got dressed in pajamas and got in bed.

The next thing she knew Ikuto had his arms around her waist and was sleeping, with his mouth right next to her ear.

"Night Amu-koi." said Ikuto.

"Good-night, Ikuto-koi." Whispered amu, but she knew he heard, and he did.

The next morning when Amu got up Ikuto wasn't in the bed. "Ikuto?" she called. Then a delicious smell hit her nose.

Amu got up and walked out to the kitchen. "Ikuto!?" she called more loudly. "Yeah?" he called back.

As Amu walked into the she saw strawberry pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes and a pile of strawberries on the counter.

"Whoa." came out of Amus mouth. Ikuto just chuckled. Amu sat down and had strawberries with strawberry pancakes and milk.

"It's a thanks, for last night." said Ikuto. "Oh, you're Welcome." said Amu.

"Anyway, I was thinking and I was wondering if you would like to go out on another date? Last times didn't go well, and I want to make it up to you." said Ikuto

"Sure!" answered amu. "Okay, we will leave when were ready." said Ikuto.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~**

**Emiri-DONE! Longest chapter Eva!**

**Shedenie- 1,787 words!**

**Emiri- You should read Shedenies story: Kuukai and Nagi: New love adventure!?**

**Amu-It's awesome!**

**Emiri- PLEASES REVIEW! They motivate me!**

**Nagi- So shall we go, Emiri-chan?**

**Emiri-Yep.**

**Kuukai-Ready Shedenie?**

**Shedenie-yep.**

**Everyone-BYE! R&R!**


	8. 2nd date? Kuukais' Girlfriend?

**Emiri-Hey this is going to be a little shorter but I wanted to write another chapter!**

**Asuka- Be thankful there's one at all!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

NORMAL POV!

So when amu and Ikuto were ready then went to the pavilion where they did a duet. (Yuuki no uta)

Ikuto got out his violin and started playing yuuki no uta and amu sang.

_Lalala uta wo utaou_

_Kao age kokoro no mama utaou_

_akirame ja ikenai _

_Dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta_

_dare ni mo makenai _

_Yume ga aru_

They didn't realize there was a crowd surrounding them.

_Arukidasou mune hatte _

_watashi dake no michi ga aru_

_Shinjiru no saho n ta sa_

_Dakai yama ga ja noshite mo _

_Ganbatte nori koe yo_

_Watashi Ni Nara dekiru SA kiseki oko so_

*Clapping* "Thank you." they said in unison. Amu blushed.

**KUUKAI POV!**

I'm going out with Shedenie! I'm going out with Shedenie! La La La L- oh gods help me, I'm starting to sound like Tadase! *shudders*

"YO! SHEDENIE! OVER HERE!" screamed Kuukai. "HI!" yelled Shedenie. "Let's go." replied Kuukai.

"Where are we going?" asked Shedenie." somewhere special." said Kuukai. He then led her into a fancy resteraunt.

"Were here" he said. "Wooow." said Shedenie.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Emiri- I know its short its words long but OH WELL!**

**Shedenie- please review!**

**Ran-GO!GO! YOU CAN DO IT!**

**Lacus(GSD)- yes, you can.**

**Emiri & Shedenie- O-o**

**Utau- Please read Shedenies new story] Kuukai & Nagi: A new Love adventure!?**

**Everyone-R&R!**

**Emiri- AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL, PLEASE!**


	9. IM SORRY!

**Hey I'm really sorry. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I also know that it pisses people off when you go to read this so called "chapter" and its an Authors Note.**

**Im am really sorry, but I cant update for a while! I might even put this story on Hiatus because I just can't seem to get Inspiration. Please if you have any ideas send them in! I'm begging you!**

**If you want another chapter I really need ideas! ALSO! I need you guys to vote on my profile, or there will be no sequel if I choose to do one! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE!**

**I'm very sorry! Thank you all for your Attention and for reading my story!**

**Emiri**


	10. Gone! WHAT!

**Emiri: HEY IM FINALLY UPDATING! It might be short, but I swear I will make it easier to follow! so more updates!**

**Nagi: we're begging you to please take the time to review! **

**(1.) You get credit at the end of the final chapter!**

**(2.) You will get faster updates. **

**(3) I've been thinking about deleting this whole story, because no-one bothers to review!**

**I OWN NOTHING WHAT-SO-EVER!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Amu POV**

After that incident at the park, Ikuto and I went home. To others, it might have been a stupid date, but to me it was the best in my life!

"You know I love you, right amu?" Ikuto said. "Yes, I do." I replied," and I love you to, Ikuto."

"good." he replied. Then he kissed me and went to take a shower.

That night when I went to bed Ikuto came up beside me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good night Amu." He said. Then we both fell asleep.

**NORMAL POV**

"Ikuto?" called amu. "Ikuto, where are you?" Then she found a note. It said, in Ikutos hand writing:

_I'm sorry, amu. But I HAVE to break up you. _

_If you really want to talk it out call me. _

_You got my Number. I'll always love you though._

_I_ _don't WANT to do this, but I have to._

_I'm sorry. If I see you again, I promise to talk, and to say a pleasant good-bye._

_This is for your safety Amu.  
_

_Your future Fiancé.  
Ikuto Tsukiyomi._

P.S. I'm not kidding about being your fiancé.

_I'm meant it amu, I will keep loving you no matter what._

At this, Amu started to cry. No. She wasn't crying, she sobbed. "Ikuto! Why? WHY!? Why…….why...why?" with each why her voice got quieter and quieter.

'_I have to go and find him. Ikuto I'm coming!'_ She thought, while looking at the sky. She got dressed and headed out.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Emiri- Look, I know its short, but I had to write SOMETHING. I could've just deleted the story.**

**Kuukai- Whatever.**

**Shedenie- KUUKAI! *slaps with fish* DON'T BE MEAN TO HER!**

**Yoru- FISH! *tries to steal fish***

**Ikuto- Oh. My. God.**

**Cheese from '**_**Fosters Home of Imaginary Friends'**_**- I LIKE CHOCOLATE MIK!**

**Everyone but cheese and Emiri- O.o……W.T.F**

**Emiri- OMG! ITS CHEESE!*Glomps cheese***

**Everyone- -_-', R&R**

**Emiri and Cheese- ^.^ BYE!**


	11. Aruto Who? and a Question? Its too much!

**Emiri: hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had so many tests and I have a benchmark tomorrow and another one on Friday AND I have a dentist appointment so I'll miss the beginning half of school! It sucks!**

**Nagi: I'm sure the readers will understand! Calm down please!**

**Shedenie: We own nothing, but I own her and myself….and the plotline.**

**Emiri- NU-UH I OWN THE PLOTLINE!**

**//////////-\\\\\\\\\\**

Amu ran out the door after finding the note and getting ready. _'Ikuto…..I will find you….no matter what the cost is!' _Amu thought as she ran down the street. When she turned the corner she ran into someone. "Ah! I'm sorry!" she said as she bowed. But when she looked up she saw…Ikuto? no it couldn't be…he was too old looking. "Are…are you Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikutos father?" Amu asked out of curiosity.

The man looked at her. "Yes I am. Do you know him?" he asked, "And I'm Aruto. And please call me that, miss…?" "Ah! I'm Hinamori Amu. And I'm Ikutos Fiancé. He left this morning leaving this note and-and..." she handed Aruto the note and broke down into a fresh batch of tears. "Why don't we go into the café down the street and talk, I'm sure we can find him if we work together." said Aruto. "O-okay." Amu said still crying.

After Aruto got amu to stop crying they devised a plan. "So he must be at Utaus concert." said Aruto. They both set off to her concert. One thy got there Utau gave them another note, after hearing her dads explanation and hugging him, and all that jazz. It said:

_To Amu,_

_If you got this far I wouldn't be surprised. Actually I can see you. I know you may be __a little __extremely mad and sad for me doing this, but I have a surprise. if you can find me then I'll give you that surprise._

_With kitty love,_

_Ikuto_

_P.S- I know it said I was breaking yup with you, but I arranged some stuff and I am now your boyfriend again! YAY! Anyway good luck!_

"Well we better find him." said Aruto. "Wait. I know where he is." said Amu. "Where?" asked Utau. "Where we had our first kiss, well mine anyways. You get what I mean!" said a confused Amu. "Well let's go there!" said Aruto. (**A/n: the place where Utau had her concert is empty, the concert is over.)** When they got there, it was the top part, or the nose-bleed section of the hall where the concert was held. There they saw a mob of blue in a chair.

"IKUTO!" Amu yelled running over to him. As soon as she got there he pulled her on his lap and hugged her. Amu started crying. "Ikuto…..I'm so-so happy!" amu said in-between sobs. "Amu, I need to ask you something." said Ikuto. "Yes?" asked Amu. Ikuto got off the chair, placing Amu in it and got down on one knee. "Amu will you marry me?" Ikuto asked. Amu started crying even more if it were possible." Ikuto…."

**/////////////////////////////-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Emiri- DONE! if you review you get the next chapter, a singed picture of…..some random dude AND a cookie!**

**Kuukai- EW! Is that mold!?**

**Emiri- NO! I died the white chocolate chips to make them green for Halloween. If you look they're orange, purple and black ones to!**

**Kuukai- oh….Review please!**


	12. Desicions Amu! Pick! What will happen?

**Emiri: YAY! I'm writing this awesome chapter! Decisions, Decisions!**

**Amu: Meh!**

**Ikuto: Amu! Marry me!!!!!**

**Aruto: Ikuto! You're acting like a kitten that wants milk!**

**Everyone- O.O…..**

**Amu: That's really ironic…..**

**Ikuto: No kidding.**

**Emiri: I'm getting sick of saying this! I'm saying it for the last time!: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! **

* * *

"Ikuto…." Amu said very surprised, "Yes. Yes I will." she said, crying so much, her eyeliner was running. Ikuto put a very dazzling ring on her finger. It had a silvery-white band, and it had two pink diamonds on it, one on each side of a blue diamond. Then Ikuto hugged her. Utau and Aruto clapped. "Ahem, Ikuto." Aruto said. Ikuto let Amu go and she went to Utau to show her the ring. The 4 people split into two's and each had their own conversation.

**Me: Ikuto & Aruto, Heh….Aruto…Ikuto….Aru- Ikuto: anyway back to the chapter…..**

"Otou-san (**Father**)" Ikuto said. "Yes." Aruto said. Ikuto hugged Aruto. Then they sat down and talked about lots of things. Like what happened while he was gone, How Ikuto met Amu and stuffs.

**Me: Amu and Utau, Pssst: it's going to be a little short. like shorter than the one before.**

"And, I get to be your wedding planner. OH! You should have it in the winter…." Utau continued talking but Amu was thinking of something else.

**ALL!**

Ikuto hugged Amu from behind."KIYA!" she screamed. "You're so loud!" Ikuto scolded. "Oh! Ikuto how about a winter wedding, with snow!" Utau asked. "Uh…Sure?" Ikuto said confused. Then he and Amu went back to "arguing" over whether he should've done that or not. "They're cute together, right?" Utau asked Aruto. "Yeah…" Aruto said.

After that They all decided to go and tell Ikutos mom about Ikuto getting married to mu, let her meet Amu, AND tell her that her long-lost husband came home.

* * *

**Emiri: I know it's short, but it's kind of like a filler, and kind of not. It's short and sweet, and holds a lot of information.**

**Shedenie: She's busy to ya know!**

**Nagi: *sigh***

**Kuukai: I'm tired.**

**Emiri: it toke me 30 minutes to write this. And now I only have about 7 minutes until I have to start a book report that's due tomorrow. *sigh* 397 words! YAY!**


	13. The End

**Me- I might as well see if I can finish the story…**

**Shedenie- Might as well.**

**Me- this may be the last Chapter in Wedding Disastrous.**

**Shedenie- BUT! There may be a sequel.**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO FRIKIN CHARA!**

* * *

**5 months later**

"Amu! Isn't this one cute!" said Utau. She held up a beautiful wedding dress. "Utau, you know I already have my dress." Amu said, very tired. "Right. But your wedding is tomorrow!" Utau said, knowing she was the maid of honor.

**The Next day**

"Mom, I'm nervous. Why am I so nervous? I wasn't this nervous marrying Tadase." Amu fretted. She was clearly nervous as ever. "Amu dear, it's Ikuto. You love him and you want to make a good impression. Now hold still before I burn your ear." Once Amus mother was done, Amu looked STUNNING!

Amu- A silk creamy-white dress. It was a straight dress, and had a train behind it. There was a single diamond at the dip on the top-front. It was a strapless heart shape gown. It had a piece of fabric going down the dress. Silver heels, studded with Diamonds, Chandelier earrings and a necklace to match, Elbow length gloves, with a bracelet overtop, and light make-up. Her hair was curled and piled on top of her head, with a tiara, holding a veil.

"Amu! Let's go!" Utau practically yelled at her. "I'm coming!" _'It's time.'_ Amu thought.

**Blah, Blah, Blah. To the part that really matters!**

"Do you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, take Hinamori Amu, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness, and health, for better or for worse, for rich or poor, 'till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"A long time after that." Ikuto said. Amu rolled her eyes. _Idiot_ she mumbled. "And do you, Hinamori Amu, take Tsukiyomi Ikuto, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness, and health, for better or for worse, for rich or poor, 'till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"Would I really be standing here if I didn't?" Amu said. "Than by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and wife." The priest said.

"Ikuto, you may NOW kiss the bride." Ikuto swooped down and kissed Amu before the priest even finished.

**Later on!**

Amu tossed the bouquet over her shoulder and turned around to watch…….Ami catch it! Amu laughed, along with everyone else, when they heard a "NOOOOOO! MY POOR ANGEL!" from the crowd.

Finally Ikuto and Amu left….For their Honey-Moon in Hawaii!

The End

* * *

**Me- I think I did a good job!**

**Shedenie- Oh, and she can't post a picture of the dress, considering she drew it!**

**Me- AND my scanner broke!**

**Kuukai- Excuses Exc-ACK!**

**Me- WHAT DID YOU SAY! TAKE THAT BACK!**

**Kuukai- NEVER!**

***While us two are fighting***

**Nagihiko- Review please!**

**Shinji- And tell if you want a Sequel OR an epilogue!**

**Ikuto- And if you do**

**Amu- Please say what you think it should be about!**

**Cast of this story- BYE!**


End file.
